Team Region Fairy B
Team Region Fairy B was one of the two teams of the Region Fairy Guild participating in the Grand Magic Games. The team is later disbanded to form a single Team Region Fairy. Creation Preliminaries Team Region Fairy B participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth n which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau. *Team Region Fairy B passes on to the main event in 3rd place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Region Fairy B competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones and wild Pokémon, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves, accidentally attacking clones or Pokémon or getting hit by the Pokémons itself - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Region Fairy B selects Gray Fullbuster to participate in this event. *Gray finishes in seventh place, earning Team Region Fairy B 1 point. Battle: Jellal Fernandez (as Mystogan) vs. Jura Neekis After coming seventh in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 1, the organizers choose Jellal Fernandez (disguised as Mystogan) to compete for Region Fairy B. *Jellal Fernandez (as Mystogan) battles Jura Neekis from Team Lamia Scale. *Jellal loses the battle, earning Team Region Fairy B 0 points. Day Two Event: Chariot Team Region Fairy B competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players and their Pokémon are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Region Fairy B selects Gajeel Redfox to participate in the event. *Gajeel finishes in seventh place, earning Team Region Fairy B 1 point. Battle: Erza Scarlet vs. Jenny Realight After coming seventh in the second event, a battle round take place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Erza Scarlet to compete for Region Fairy B. *Erza Scarlet battles Jenny Realight from Team Blue Pegasus. *Erza wins the battle, earning Team Region Fairy B 10 points. Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Region Fairy B competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to defeat wild Pokémons on different levels using only their Pokémon to earn points. *Team Region Fairy B selects Erza Scarlet to participate in this event. *No one competes; Tetsuya finishes the event alone. To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organisers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster. *Erza hits the meter with a powerful single force that it maxes out, granting her second place, and 8 points for Team Region Fairy B. Battle: Laxus vs. Ivan After coming second in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 3, the organizers choose Laxus Dreyar to compete for Region Fairy. *Laxus Dreyar battles Ivan Dreyar, disguised as Alexei, from Team Region Raven. *Laxus wins the battle, earning 10 points for his team. Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Region Fairy B competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players and their Pokémon swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win. *Team Region Fairy B selects Lucy Heartfillia to participate in this event. *Lucy finishes in third place, earning Team Region Fairy B 6 points. Battles & Events Category:Factions Category:Region Fairy Members